


15 Years Later

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A slice of life look at Phil and Daisy's family life 15 years in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt _15 Years Later_. It's nothing but domestic fluff with a bit of smut.

"I'm home!" Daisy calls as she lets herself into the house, before tossing her keys onto the little table in the hall. Something smells good, she notices, and she thinks of her missed lunch, and hopes Phil made plenty to go around.

She's just hung up her coat when there's a hum of vibrations, followed by the rush of feet, and she turns around just in time to be almost knocked off her feet by three children, two dogs, and a husband, while the cats saunter casually down the hallway as if they barely even know who she is.

"Mom, guess what I did today?" calls Toni excitedly, flinging her arms around Daisy's waist.

"Mom, mom, I got picked for the team!" cries Sam, and she grabs Daisy's left arm, hanging onto it so hard she almost overbalances Daisy and drags her to the floor.

"Momma!" Little Jamie toddles up and grabs Daisy's knees, and she's breathless with laughter by this point, which is when Phil leans over the children's heads and wraps his arms around her shoulders to give her a quick kiss. The dogs are barking like lunatics, and she feels like she might burst into tears of joy at the sheer pleasure – which never gets old – of being greeted so enthusiastically by her family.

"Up! Up!" cries Jamie, so she bends down and swoops him up into the air, making him giggle wildly. 

"C'mon, gang, let your mom get inside the door, eh?" Phil says finally, and he scoops up Toni and settles her on his hip, then clasps Sam's shoulder and turns her towards the kitchen.

"Cap, Falcon, quiet!" he calls, and the dogs quieten down, and they make their way into the kitchen, which smells of lamb hotpot, apple pie, and Daisy's favourite blend of coffee.

As she heads for her chair, the dogs make a dash for their dinner bowls in the corner of the kitchen, and Phil steers Sam into her chair, before depositing Toni in hers. As Daisy settles Jamie in his high chair, Nat and Cal stroll into the kitchen, then proceed to wind themselves around Daisy's ankles, purring madly.

"Hungry?" Phil asks, smiling over the top of the children's heads at her.

"Very," she answers, and when he quirks an eyebrow, she says, "No, not that – just a missed lunch because of an overrunning meeting that was followed by a press conference." She sighs, and he moves towards her, pausing to cup her cheek with his left hand, before he brushes her lips with his.

"There's plenty of food," he tells her, "so you can have two helpings if you need."

"I might," she says ruefully.

He clasps her shoulder and pushes gently, so she sits down, glad to get off her feet. While Phil serves up their meal, Daisy discovers that 11 year old Sam has been picked for her school baseball team, and that 8 year old Toni has successfully finished her first computer program, winning her teacher's praise, and a good grade.

Daisy congratulates both girls individually, promising to look at Toni's program after dinner, and promising Sam that she'll drive her to practice on Saturday.

Phil sits down at the opposite end of the table once everyone has their food, Jamie's chair beside him so he can feed their son, ensuring that Daisy can eat undisturbed. She watches Phil fondly, and decides, once again, that while she's very glad they adopted their eldest two children, she's also glad that she decided that she wanted to have a child with Phil, even if childbirth is quite the scariest thing she's ever experienced – and that includes dealing with all manner of uglies as an Agent, then Director, of SHIELD.

She still misses Phil at work, of course, but she can't deny that it made more sense for him to retire and bring up the kids, than for Daisy to be a full time mother – he had still been grooming her for the role of Director of SHIELD when they finally got married (after 3 years of being together) and decided they wanted children as well. Daisy still felt some guilt at letting Phil do the majority of the parenting, even though he was obviously very good at it and thoroughly enjoyed it, but she'd made sure to get to parent-teacher meetings, sports days, school plays, and all the rest whenever possible (the only ones she'd missed were the ones she'd been out of the country for). 

They'd started out fostering children for the first few years, then 2 year old Toni had come into their lives, and in a very short space of time they'd decided that they wanted to give the little girl a permanent home of her own. She was Asian-American, like Daisy, and had lost her birth parents in a plane crash when they'd been flying out for a short vacation. Toni's only other living relative had been an elderly grandmother who was blind and in a wheelchair, and as much as she'd wanted to bring Toni up, she'd realised that a blind, wheelchair-bound grandmother and a lively 2 year old were not a great combination so Toni had entered the foster system, and within weeks had come to Daisy and Phil. They had taken Toni to visit her grandmother several times before the old lady had passed away when Toni was 5.

Sam was an African-American, and she'd been 5 when she'd lost her mother (her father was already dead) to cancer, and since Sam's mother was also an orphan, there'd been no one else to take her and give her a home. As with Toni, they'd only fostered Sam for only a couple of months before they decided they wanted to adopt her and make her a permanent part of their family.

After dinner, Daisy takes Jamie upstairs to give him his bath, then read him a story. Once he's settled – and she's deeply grateful that he sleeps easily and for hours – she goes into Toni's room and sits with the little girl in her lap, looking over her computer program, and talking about school. 

"This is really good work, Toni," Daisy tells her, giving her a cuddle. "Well done. I'm very proud of you."

"Can I read now?" Toni asks, wriggling on her lap.

Daisy chuckles. "Yes you can – but only for an hour, then you must go to bed."

"Aw, mom," Toni says, her usual response as she always wants to read for more than an hour.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Daisy asks, knowing full well the answer's yes.

"Okay, okay. An hour."

"Good girl." Daisy presses a kiss to her temple before letting the little girl wriggle off her lap and scamper over to her bookcase in the corner. She notes that the shelves are getting crowded and reminds herself to ask Mack if he can build a second one for her. (He and Elena are married with 3 kids of their own – 2 boys and a girl in their case – and Mack heads up SHIELD's mechanical engineering team, while Elena is still an Asset – meaning she comes in when they need her assistance for field work.)

As soon as Toni's sprawled on her belly on her bed, her book open in front of her, and her chin resting on her hands, Daisy slips out of her room and goes in to check on Sam, who's busy re-arranging her baseball trading cards for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Sam," she says, and joins her other daughter on the floor. "Tell me about getting picked for the team." 

Sam happily launches into a blow-by-blow account of her selection, and Daisy listens attentively, amused when her daughter gets to her feet and starts illustrating her story with arm and hand gestures. 

Sam finally winds down, then flops onto the floor with a big sigh of satisfaction. "Will you really drive me to practise on Saturday Mom?" she asks.

"So long as I'm not out of the country for work, yes, absolutely," Daisy promises. 

"Good."

Daisy leans over and kisses Sam's forehead. "You can have an hour, then bed," she tells her eldest, and Sam nods, then gathers up her trading cards again, and Daisy gets to her feet, wincing slightly at the ache in her left knee – a holdover from a hit she took last week when she was in the field.

She makes her way downstairs to find Phil, whom she'd left clearing up after dinner, sprawled across the couch, sound asleep. The TV's on, an old black and white movie playing, and he has Nat draped across his legs, while Cal is curled up asleep on his chest. The dogs, she guesses, are in their baskets in the kitchen.

She leans down and presses a kiss to Phil's forehead, and he murmurs, then opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Okay?" he asks, dislodging the cats, then gesturing for her to join him on the couch.

"Yeah." She stretches out beside him and he wraps his arms around her, then kisses her, slow and easy.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" he asks when he finally lets her pull away.

"Mmm? No, not really. It was just lots of boring admin and red tape, you know the drill." She leans in and licks at his Adam's apple. "I'd sooner make out with my handsome husband on the couch."

He smirks at her. "I'm pretty sure that I can accommodate you on that, Director Johnson."

"Good boy, Phil," she says, and feels the little jolt of desire that always sparks through his vibrations when she calls him a 'good boy'. She manoeuvres him onto his back, then moves her body over his, her legs on either side of his, and he smirks again, knowing just what she wants from him. They don't tend to fuck on the couch unless they've got the house to themselves, but they're not against some discreet enjoyment, so he slips his left hand into her pants and begins touching her while they kiss lazily.

She comes quietly, then lies on Phil's chest breathing heavily. He strokes his right hand up and down her back in a soothing motion that has Daisy's few remaining tense muscles unknotting themselves.

"Keep that up and I'll be asleep," she murmurs, and he chuckles. 

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Only insofar as someone will need to go and make sure Sam and Toni are in bed with their lights out in about 30 minutes, and if I'm asleep on you, who's gonna go and check on them?"

"Fair point," he says, and stills his hand. 

"We could always have an early night," he suggests after a bit.

"Mmm, I _am_ very tired, now you mention it," she tells him, then lifts her head, because she knows very well what face he'll be making if he thinks she's serious about wanting to sleep, not have sex.

"You're so mean," he tells her, pretending to glare. "Why do you do that?"

Daisy laughs softly. "Why do you always believe me?" she counters.

He heaves a big sigh. "Because I'm gullible," he says, which makes her laugh again.

She rolls herself off him and gets to her feet, then holds out her hand, and they make their way around the house, ensuring everything's locked up, before taking themselves upstairs to check that Sam and Toni aren't still reading under the covers (Toni's favourite trick), and checking, too, that Jamie is still asleep. 

Daisy undresses Phil slowly, kissing his shoulders and chest and belly as she gets him out of his button down, kneeling down to remove his jeans and boxers. He's already half hard by the time he's naked, and she can't resist dragging her tongue up his length before she gets to her feet and waits for him to undress her. He spends rather longer on his knees, burying his mouth in her wet sex until he gives her a shallow orgasm, then he gets up and they settle on the bed together.

Daisy lies on her back and Phil moves over her, easily sliding his now fully engorged cock into her slick heat. 

"Okay?" he asked once he's sheathed inside her.

"Oh yeah, Phil, I'm good."

He chuckles. "Daisy, you're better than good." He begins to move, making love to her slowly, and she watches his face, the way his beautiful eyes involuntarily slip closed every now and again, the way the corners of his mouth curve into a smile. She lifts her hand to brush the pad of her thumb over his scarred right eyebrow – the one that took far too many hits over the years, then she draws her thumb along the lines that radiate from his eye. His hair's mostly grey now, but he's still immensely sexy in her eyes, and probably always will be.

Afterwards, they pull on sweatpants and t-shirts, then lie with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled.

"What's up, Phil?" Daisy asks eventually.

He gives her a rueful look – probably remembering that he can never hide anything from her. "I was wondering how you'd feel about fostering another child," he says, and she has to admit, he's taken her completely by surprise.

"Is there someone in particular you have in mind?" she asks, because she doubts this is an idle question.

"Yeah. Dorothy gave me a call today, and she's got a little – " He pauses, which puzzles her. "Boy who's in need of special care and attention."

"Why?" she asks.

"Eric is 6 and is possibly trans or genderqueer," he says, and that wakes her right up. 

"Tell me more," she asks. 

"He's shown a marked preference to supposedly feminine clothes and toys and pursuits since he was 3. He's been an orphan since he was 4, and his aunt's been raising him but she's got four children of her own, and can't cope with Eric 'not being Eric', as she puts it. His cousins are making his life a misery, and encouraging his schoolmates to bully him, and Dorothy's very concerned for his well-being. She wondered if we'd consider fostering him at least until a more long term solution can be found."

"When does she want to meet with us?" Daisy asks.

Phil gives her that smile he always reserves for when he thinks she's being particularly awesome. "Friday afternoon."

"I'll clear my schedule," she says, "and we'll go. If we can give Eric a home, however temporarily, we absolutely should."

He nods. "I figured that was what you'd say."

Daisy sighs. "Poor kid."

Phil cups her cheek. "We'll do our best to support him," he says.

"Yeah, but I worry about what he's already had to deal with, and at such a young age." She snuggles against him, tucking her head under his chin, and he begins stroking her back. Phil might not have her powers to tell him how she's feeling, but he knows her well enough after all these years to guess how this will affect her, and to understand that she'll be glad of him soothing her distress. 

As sleep steals up on her Daisy decides that she'd better do some in-depth reading before Friday: she has no desire to mess up in any way. Eric needs her and she's determined to do her best by him.


End file.
